Paper Moon
by fluffyisdeluded
Summary: ONESHOT! parents!Delena - Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are married. With children. Salvatore style. *this is also chapter III of Charmed, my new chapter fic, but it was also good as a oneshot and did not get much credit as a filler chapter so...


"Daddy, wake up! Daddy!"

Damon groaned, sooty eyelashes fluttering, recoiling and shielding his face from the light.

"Go back to bed, Natalia, it's too early to get up sweetheart,"

He laid there for a couple of minutes, letting his entire body go slack. Maybe if he pretending to be asleep, she would get the message and go away. When he finally cracked open an eye, he was faced with two cornflower blue eyes staring unwaveringly into his own, nose-to-nose with him, like a scientist studying a specimen. She prodded him, frowning, and whooped in jubilation when he painstakingly dragged himself out of blissful peace.

"Daddy, it's Monday. It's school!"

Fuck. Holy shit.

He jumped from the king-size four-poster bed, leaving the Egyptian cotton sheets in disarray, thanking God that he hadn't slept naked. He also thanked God that his daughter was so intelligent and borderline obsessive compulsive and organised because otherwise he would be fucked. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Elena, still tucked into a mountain of duvet, which hid a wild bedhead. He couldn't bear to wake her; she was so exhausted with the baby keeping her awake all night. Cas had colic and his agonised bawling would disrupt the entire house. Not only was it exhausting his adorable little girl and preventing him from, and he would cut off his own balls before admitting this, snuggling with Elena, but he also hated hearing his son in pain when there was nothing he could do apart from staying up all night. Elena had black circles under her eyes and he brushed the hair from her face, relaxed in sleep, and left her in their room.

Damon scooped the fully washed and dressed Natalia into his sculpted arms, taking a moment to rearrange her blue-black ruler-straight hair, the strands like crow's feathers around her forehead. He carried her to the kitchen, tiptoeing past Cas's room, with Natalia shushing him continually, pressing her finger to her lips pointedly. Damon chuckled at her cuteness, his eyelids crinkling, giving her kiss on the nose.

Damon, being Italian, took pride in his fabulous cooking. He made Natalia chocolate chip pancakes, the traditional good ol' American way, piling on the chocolate and making them extra-thick, piling them straight on to her plate from the pan. Damon set some aside for Elena, along with a glass of orange juice, for when she woke up. Cas would be screaming for his momma sometime soon anyway.

At that thought, Elena peeked around the door, Cas resting on her hip, struggling to keep his sleepy chocolate eyes open any long, his little hands fisting her sweater.

"He's tired and cranky. He's had as little sleep as I have," she murmured, pouting.

She lowered him into his high chair, settling him down as he banged his spoon.

"Put the damn spoon down, grumpy pants. I'm the eternal stud. Not some waiter," said Damon, smirking and flipping a pancake casually.

Elena stifled a chuckle, winding her arms around Damon's muscle bound chest from behind, pressing a kiss to his pale shoulder.

"You're exhausted, baby. Go back to bed. I'll take care of the kids," Damon argued, enjoying the warmth of Elena soothing the tight muscles in his back while he leant over the stove.

The kitchen in the Boarding House was pretty old-fashioned, and although you had to be careful you didn't hit your head on one of the copper pans hanging from the ceiling or on a beam, it was almost Damon's favourite room in their house. Apart from his and Elena's bedroom.

Damon turned and pushed the messy chestnut hair out of her eyes, and kissed her soft lips, cool and pliant against his own. He knew she would want to stay and help him. Damn that Gilbert moral compass.

"A-a-a-a-a no… You can go upstairs and get your beauty sleep and I'll take the brat to school," he whispered, kissing her before she could protest.

"You promise you'll bring Cas up to snuggle with me before you drop off Nat?"

"Sure thing. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about"

Elena went upstairs to change and Damon picked up Cas, or Cristiano Angelo Salvatore, as was written on his birth certificate. Elena had insisted on naming giving him traditional Italian names, after falling in love with the country during their honeymoon there. The wafting smell of bread being laboriously baked in stone ovens (which soothed her morning sickness while she was pregnant with Natalia), the sun kissed, sweet old bar man, Angelo, whom gave Elena several guided tours of the vineyard, the coloured awnings and shining cobbles. She wanted a piece of Italy replicated in her children, which is why she insisted they both learnt Italian as their first language, and that they had native Italian names. Damon and Elena had compromised with the horror that was 'Cristiano Angelo' (for weeks afterwards Damon couldn't look at the birth certificate or Caroline's personalised baby shower gifts without wincing) by calling him Cas. But secretly Damon loved his girl's originality, her flare for culture and consideration of his background.

Cas's eyes had turned from that newborn crystal blue to mimicking the soul-searching brown of his mother's. Damon prodded his tummy, making raspberry sounds, and the five-month-old giggled, squirming in his grip.

"Come on, little man, let's take you up to mommy,"

Elena was already in bed when he found her, bundled in the plentiful duvet, drifting off to sleep. She looked peaceful. Damon laid Cas on her upturned belly, and she smiled softly, barely opening those impenetrable eyes, but idly stroking her son's back, revelling in the baby softness of his perfect skin and size of his tiny, chubby fingers.

"I should get your mini-me to school. I love you. Both of you," he hummed against her forehead.

"Vieni, bandita, andiamo!" shouts Damon from the kitchen.

A bundle of raven hair and the cutest knee-high-socks-and-pinafore combo he has ever seen tumbled into the room, dragging her overfilled backpack behind her. Damon passed her a brown paper bag with her lunch in it. He was pretty proud. He had cut the crusts of her peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich himself. Very Stefan of him.

At that moment, just has he thought everything was going unusually swimmingly, the doorbell rang, and before he could even answer it, in burst Katherine Salvatore in all her glory. So she had a key. Huh.

"Why the hell did you not pick up Anastasia and Sofia for school this morning like you said you would? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Just another day in the Salvatore house, he repeated in his head like a mantra. Just another day.

**Seriously, tell me if you hate it. But I kind of loved this chapter, because I think I maintained everyone's character despite them being a happy family. Next chapter, klaroline. Read and review! xx**


End file.
